Dropped right into the TV
by xXxIchxLiebexLxXx
Summary: A mistreated girl dropped into the Naruto world.


_Would anyone care if I vanished? Would anyone care if I didn't exist? Who would miss me? No._

"I'll be the next Hokage! Believe it!" A cartoon character with blond hair, bright blue eyes and eye-hurting orange outfit cries out. It's his trademark quote, according to your _Naruto: Character Profiles_ book. You're watching the weekly Naruto episodes, and there's nothing else to do.

Your life was not the same as most teenagers your age; your eye color was quite different: one hazel and the other orange. You liked to think that Naruto's jumpsuit reflected off your eye and the color stuck. You also had purple streaks in your bland brown hair, thanks to your emo disposition, which also caused you to have only a select few friends. Your parents also favored your sister, younger by three years.

So that meant that you were usually in your room, doing nothing special besides homework and channel-surfing.

Your mind drifted back to the huge fight you and your parents had earlier.

It was about you wanting a little more freedom in your life; where you didn't have to be cooped up like you were something dangerous in a cage. But, no…your sister got to do a lot more things than you. She got to date whoever she wanted; she stayed out past 11 on school nights, sometimes 1 in the morning on weekends. It was like she was the older child and you were the 12 year-old. Yes, you're fifteen.

_"Come on, why does ­­­___ get to stay out later than me? I mean, she only twelve!" _

_"Because she's more responsible, and she won't be sleeping around with boys like you!"_

_"I do not sleep around with boys! I _used _to go on dates, but then you decided I was too much of a 'risk-taker'!"_

Your mother had slapped you across the face, her eyes livid.

_"You will not be allowed to go out anymore if you continue on this!" _

And that was the end of that.

Your eyes were slowly closing; the sleep was enveloping you. It was the only way that you could have the freedom you wanted. No one, but yourself, could tell you how to dream.

When your eyes opened, you saw blue sky and fluffy clouds. The smells weren't that of coffee and bacon, no…these were of flowers that shone like jewels and of the grass that smelled like it had been cut.

You bolted upright, and saw that you were not even _outside _your house. There was a large and shady tree keeping you shelter from the sun's rays, and little birds fluttered around, singing their cute little songs.

"Where am I? What is this place?"

"So you're finally awake…what a drag. I expected to have a relaxing day watching clouds, but instead I gotta go pick up some girl. Come on, let's go."

A rough hand pulled you upright and dragging you forward and you saw the person who was dragging was a teenage boy no older than you. He had on a green vest with fishnet on his wrists. Black pants and strange shoes. His hair was dark chocolate, in a sort of…pineapple-y fashion. (Don't worry; she doesn't fall in love with Shika.)

"Who are you?"

"Shikamaru Nara. And you are…?" You were so blown away by all of what's happened in the short time you've been awake: waking up under a tree and being dragged somewhere by a strange, pineapple-haired boy.

"I'm Katelynn Yuki…strange name, I know, but…yeah." You trailed off as you were pulled through large stone gates and through a bustling town. The people here dressed so strangely, bright colors and odd fashions.

"Come on, keep up. I gotta get you to the Hokage." Hokage? This place was really weird; you thought you were probably having a dream of the Naruto world, considering you'd watched it before falling asleep.

When pineapple boy(Heh, I thought it'd be funny to keep calling him this),finally stopped, you were outside a huge building with strange red markings painted in patterns you'd only seen on…NARUTO! This was the Hokage's office/house for crying out loud! You'd always wanted to see this place for real!  
"Oh, wow! This is so awesome! I've always wanted to see this place ever since the very first episode! Gah! I wonder…am _I _on t.v too? Oh, my god, that would be so weird!"

Pineapple boy only stared at you with eyes that seemed to say, "You belong in a psycho ward."

"Huh, what the heck are you talking about?" You only smiled, knowing that this guy—Shikamaru—would get aggravated at you.

"Oh…nothing."

Hokage's Office (Gah, I draw things out too much, don't I?)

"Well, I suppose that until you figure out how to get home, then you'll just have to stay here. We could let you board with someone—no guys, mind you—or you could live by yourself." The woman with two long, blond pigtails—Tsunade, you figured—told you from across the desk. Shikamaru had left, thankful that you were out of his hair…or so he thought. ^-^

"Oh, thanks. Hey, is it true that Debi Mae West plays you in the English version of the anime? And that Masako Katsuki plays you in the Japanese version?" You ask eagerly, excited to know that all of your questions could be answered.

"Huh?"  
"Oh, wait, I could just look that up on the internet. Do you have internet—no, you would—never mind! Forget I said anything!"

"O…kay? Anyway, I'll let you wander around. Here, take this. It'll be where you live until you leave." You take the paper and leave the building, feeling just a little anxious about all of this. Who said you wanted to leave? It was a much better place than home. But what did you have to stay for? You didn't have anything to live for here.

"Oops, sorry!" You found yourself on the ground, a blond boy sitting on the ground a little ways from you. He was rubbing the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Naruto?"

"How do you know my name?" He seemed a little worried that you knew his name.

"Oh, that leader of yours said something about an annoying brat named Naruto," He seemed rather angry now. "But I don't think you're all that annoying. Just…a little clumsy."

"Argh! That old hag Grandma Tsunade! Telling a pretty girl that I'm a brat! Ahh! Ignore that! Please, come on, ignore that! _Please_?!" He went right up to your face and you backed away a little, feeling just a tad awkward that Naruto, _the _Naruto was so close to you.

"Um, okay. Whatever you say."

"Hee hee, thanks for that! So…you new?"

"Um, yeah. I kind of just got here."

"Ohh…want me to show you around?" You stare at him for a few minutes, watching his blue eyes shine with brightness. Wow, he was so cute. You could hardly believe where you were and that your hero was offering to show you around. Talk about a dream come true.

"Sure, thanks. So…how's life around here?" You ask casually, hoping you're not being too forward. Though talking to Mr. Outbursts helped; he wouldn't notice.

"It's great! You can go on missions, train and eat ramen! Ichiraku's ramen is the best! I go there all the time! We should go sometime!" "We," he said "we". You wondered in your head if sometime to come up to you and say, "Ha! You've been punked!"

"Missions, huh? That's…pretty cool. Anyway, I'm not staying for long. I gotta go home before too long."

"Why? What's back home?"

"Nothing that's _too_ important. Can I tell you something?" You hoped Naruto wouldn't freak.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I feel like this place shouldn't be real."

"Huh?" Yep…he was freaking, all right.

"I come from the real world. This is just a t.v show created by Masashi Kishimoto, and you guys aren't supposed to be real! But you are somehow, and I'm somehow here!"

You're nearly in tears now, just because you want this to be real so bad, and this is just a dream. But he came up to you and put a hand on your shoulder, rubbing it up and down.

"I assure you I'm completely real. If I wasn't, would I lie?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well then, good. Let's get going." He takes your hand and pulls you towards the ramen stand. None of you realized that you hadn't introduced yourself.

Awhile later (I dunno how long, but it's been awhile.)

You and Naruto had gotten really close during the time you've been at the Leaf Village. You got along pretty well with everyone, and had few enemies. (Well, maybe Hinata, considering that she thought you took Naruto from her.) But you knew that your time there had to come to a close eventually. You'd learned of someone far away—Hidden Stone/Rock Village—who could bring you home. So you decided to save Naruto the trouble of being sad, and leave on your own.

"Bye, I'll miss you." You said softly as you walked towards the gates, and away from the life you'd known for the past…while.

"Wait! Katie, wait! Don't go!"

"Naruto?" He was running towards you and didn't stop until he rammed into you and had his arms tightly around you.

"Don't go, don't go, please? I can't let you go now. Please stay?"

"Naruto…I have to go home."

"But you _are _home, and you're with me. Don't leave me behind. I won't let you leave me behind. I won't watch you leave me. Stay. Please?" Your heart was breaking at the thought of leaving, but then you realized that living here was better than back home. If you knew your parents, they'd figure you'd run away. They have their perfect daughter. They don't need another one.

"Okay, I'll stay. With you…"

"Thank you…I love you so much…" He says, and he seems to be crying, almost. So you break down too…

"I love you, too, Naruto. I won't leave." And you never did…you stayed by Naruto and lived happily. Your parents never did wonder, (A clone), and you never went back. Not even when you got married to Naruto, and not even when grand kids came around. No…you were happy and content, and not eager to break it.

The clone "left" after high school was over, and no one saw you again. You just wrote letters to them, and sent pictures of your life.


End file.
